fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katana
Katana is a former sidekick of Batman, and is a founding member of the Fusionfall Heroes. History Origin Tatsu Yamashiro was an average Japanese girl, save for her proficiency in the martial arts. After the deaths of Tatsu's parents, (cause unknown) Tatsu began training as a samurai under a master. After much time she graduated from his tutorship and left for America where she intended to use her talents to fight for justice. She took the codename Katana after the sword that she wielded. She later was a student training under Master Takahiro in the art of the samurai. Takahiro was also the guardian of a one of a kind 14th century Muramasa katana sword. Yamashiro mistakenly revealed this and a villain named Takeo came to Takahiro's dojo for the sword. She hid while Takeo confronted the master and watched in horror as he was slain. Master Takahiro realized his death was needed to push her to her peak in order for her to wield the sword. In honor of Master Takahiro, Yamashiro took a vow of silence. Months later, the Outsiders were kidnapped by Psycho Pirate and used as bait to lure Batman into his fiendish machine. In the Dream World, Katana relived the day of her master's death and tried to alter it by getting revenge on Takeo. Batman intervened and reminded her of her secret vow. Katana understood and the pair were then transported to Black Lightning then Metamorpho. After Batman defeated Psycho Pirate with happy thoughts, the four left him to the authorities. Months later, the Outsiders were implanted with Starro clones just after Katana and Black Lightning debuted in new costumes. Katana later joined in one of Batman's missions against the Kobra Cult. She took down several cultists in one move. Mostly quiet and stoic, Katana lets her skills speak for herself. When she does speak, Katana reveals a very methodical and analytical mind. Eventually, she was reasoned with and helped defeat Slug. Katana, Koizumi, Longshadow, and Black Lightning currently FusionFall Heroes. Physical Appearance Katana wears an altered female samurai outfit that is made up of a gold, long sleeve, under shirt and ruby short sleeve suit with a gold pattern and belt. She sports a long silky black fringe. Personality and Traits Katana rarely spoke due to her past trauma of seeing her master killed because of her “big mouth”. Although she kept mostly to herself she did bond with the two other Outsiders Metamorpho and Black Lighting. Powers and Abilities Katana has no superpowers, but is highly skilled with her sword and trained in acrobatics. * Master Martial Artist * Skilled Samurai Warrior Paraphernalia Weapons Soultaker Sword: The Soultaker, along with its non-powered twin, was forged in the 14th century by Muramasa, whose swords were said to be cursed and make those who were evil commit evil acts. It sometimes takes the souls of those it kills, storing them inside the sword, where they can engage in limited communication with whoever wields it. These souls can be reincarnated by the means of a sacred ritual, under which they serve their summoner, even if it is against their will. In addition to the Soultaker, Katana often carries additional Oriental weaponry into battle. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Founding Members __FORCETOC__